1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stretching of human tissue, and in particular the glans penis. The present invention utilizes weights to accomplish stretching of the penis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A significant percentage of the male population is dissatisfied with the length of their penis. The length of a man's penis is given considerable significance relative to his ability to satisfy his partner during intercourse. Men with shorter than average penises are subject to ridicule and a corresponding amount of self-doubt and lack of confidence.
Recently, methods have been developed to enlarge the penis. These methods, however, are surgical in nature, usually requiring the injection of fat from another part of the body. Such procedures run the same risks attendant to all surgery, infection, complications, and adverse reactions to drugs used during the procedure, to name a few. Furthermore, such procedure, if effective at all, are better at increasing the circumference of the penis as opposed to the length. In addition, the degree of permanance of any change is doubtful.